Anything For You
by JayBayBay
Summary: A one-shot about the school shooting. Focusing on Brittana. Read it, please?


The whole school was on lock down. Brittany was hiding in the Cheerio's locker room. The shots rang out, and she covered her ears, sobbing quietly. She was all alone, scared, and didn't know what to do. She heard footsteps out in the hallway, then the door opened. The gunman walked slowly, all around the locker room, the blonde was trapped. She squatted down, and silently began moving closer to the exit, she opened up the door, and it squeaked loudly. Then a bullet whizzed past her head, she yelped, and started running out the door.

**bang, bang, bang**

A bullet grazed her calf, while the others missed her by an inch. The slight injury to her leg slowed her down, she thought this was the end, one shot and she'd be gone. The gun was pointed at her, it shot, but missed. Soon after, a body was tackled to the floor. She turned around, and her eyes widened at the sight,

"Oh my god!"

Sam was the one who tackled the attacker, he unarmed the gunman, but that's not what Brittany was focusing on. The reason the bullet didn't go through her, is because it went into someone else.

Lying on the ground, cradling her side, was Santana. Blood gushing out profusely. The blonde rushed to her side.

"Oh no, Santana...", she began crying, "Sam get an ambulance!", she yelled, he threw the attacker's unconscious body over his shoulder, and started running. Brittany scooped up Santana in her arms, and started limping out.

"You are so stupid. Why did you do it, why?", she asked, while the Latina's head rested against her shoulder.

"I'd say I came in just the nick of time.", Santana's voice was cracking, and she breathed deeply, groaning in pain.

When they made it outside, there were medics ready. Everything went by in a swirl. Brittany insisted on riding in the ambulance with Santana, and held her hand the whole ride to the hospital.

* * *

Brittany's injury wasn't much, just a few stitches and she was ready to go. Santana's surgery took 2 hours. She was going to be okay, but the dancer still wondered what the hell she was even doing at the school. She was supposed to be in New York.

The blonde lightly knocked on the door, and a muffled 'Come in.", was heard, she walked into the room, and seen Santana sit up, groaning in the amount of pain she felt in her side.

"Hey.", the Latina smiled at the blonde.

"Hi...", Brittany had questions, so many questions, so she just let them go, "What were you doing at the school?"

"I came back to Lima last night, and I was going to visit the Glee Club today."

"Why...why did you save me?"

Santana's jaw dropped, "Seriously? Why wouldn't I? I love you, Brittany, and I'd do anything to ensure your safe, even if that means getting shot at."

Brittany chewed on her lip, "How did you know where I was though?"

"I ran into Trouty, literally, and when we seen you, I reacted quicker than him, and well, this happened.", she motioned to her side.

"It was still a stupid move...what if you died? I couldn't bare to live without you, San..I just couldn't.", she let the tears fall, and Santana grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

"Girlfriend or not, you will always have my heart, Britt. I wasn't about to see you get hurt, okay?"

Brittany nodded, and whispered, "Okay.."

Santana wiped away her tears, "Now please stop crying, it's really depressing."

Brittany smiled, and lightly punched her arm, "And like seeing you in this state isn't?"

"Well, know what would make it less depressing?", Santana quirked an eyebrow, smirking evilly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "What would that be?"

"A kiss."

Brittany tapped her chin, fake thinking, and gave in, "Just one.", she whispered against the Latina's lips. She really missed kissing her. Well, she really missed her.

"Thank you.", Santana smiled great big, and couldn't look away from Brittany, she was addictive. And she knows they're endgame, just all about the timing.

* * *

2 weeks before graduation, Brittany broke up with Sam, her heart wasn't in it, mainly because it was with someone else. And that someone proposed to her during graduation. Brittany moved in with Santana in New York, and the two are starting their lives together.

* * *

**AN/ Review? :)**


End file.
